Diamond Mine
Diamond Mine is a game mode in Bejeweled 3 and Bejeweled Classic. In the PC, Mac, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Bejeweled 3, it becomes available by completing any four mini-quests of the first Lost Relic of Bejeweled in Quest. In the mobile versions, however, it becomes available by reaching the fifth level in a game of Classic. Gameplay In Diamond Mine, the game board resembles a large digging machine with the gems placed inside it. The board also includes many dirt squares, which make up the lower rows. The goal of Diamond Mine is to clear the earth by matching gems next to it. Special Gem effects can remove dirt as well. Between the sixth and seventh rows of the board is a line called the Dig Line. Clearing all the earth above this line causes any remaining earth to rise until the top of it reaches the fourth row, and new earth appears at the bottom to simulate digging deeper into the ground. A depth indicator increases by ten meters for each row of new earth added to the bottom. Unlike Classic, it is not possible to run out of moves in Diamond Mine. Each game of Diamond Mine begins with only four basic gem types: red, yellow, green, and white. Blue and violet gems appear as the game progresses, while orange gems do not appear at all in Diamond Mine. In addition to dirt, Diamond Mine features rocks, stones and boulders. These are denser than regular earth; therefore, they require extra adjacent matches to clear them. Similar to dirt, Special Gem effects can break down and remove rocky ground as well. Upon reaching 200 meters in Diamond Mine, the game mode introduces a new type of rocky earth called dark rock. Unlike rocks, stones and boulders, only Special Gem effects can remove dark rocks. During each game of Diamond Mine, Hypercubes drop onto the game board every now and then. Hypercubes are also embedded in random dirt squares and can be used when uncovered, but these particular Hypercubes only appear from 40 to 120 meters. Beside the game board is the Timer Bar. Each Diamond Mine game begins with a time limit of ninety seconds. Clearing all the earth above the Dig Line adds thirty seconds to the Timer Bar, while clearing all the earth on the game board will add ninety seconds. In Bejeweled Classic, the respective time bonuses given are instead twenty-five seconds and seventy seconds. It is possible for the Timer Bar to exceed its original ninety-second time limit. When the Timer Bar reaches thirty seconds, "The Voice" will announce a brief warning about the amount of time remaining. When the Timer Bar reaches fifteen seconds, the digging machinery emits a pulsing red glow and a warning sound plays; these effects intensify as the time limit approaches expiration. If the Timer Bar runs out, the game ends in which the machinery breaks down in a series of explosions. Upon completing a game of Diamond Mine, a Stats Screen appears with various information about the finished game. Scoring Unlike other game modes, points in Diamond Mine are not earned by matching gems. Instead, collecting various treasures found embedded in random dirt squares rewards points. Upon unearthing treasure, it levitates to and places itself in a glass container suspended beneath the game score. The container is absent in the mobile versions of Bejeweled 3; uncovered treasure instead floats toward the game score and then disappears. The different types of treasures featured in Diamond Mine consist of the following: *'Gold' – These consist of massed sparkling nuggets. It appears throughout each game of Diamond Mine, but it becomes less frequent as the game board reaches further depths. ::Point values – 2,000–6,000 *'Diamonds' – These are shimmering crystals that come in four colors: cyan, blue, violet, and red. They do not appear until the game board reaches 140 meters. The number of points displayed upon unearthing diamonds is much greater than the actual point value rewarded; this oddity exists only in the PC and Mac versions of Bejeweled 3, and it is unknown if it is intentional or not. ::Point values – cyan diamonds: 10,000; blue diamonds: 12,500, 15,000; violet diamonds: 17,500, 20,000; red diamonds: 22,500, 25,000 *'Artifacts' – These are various objects that are often decorated with jewels. They appear throughout each game of Diamond Mine, but they cease after the game board exceeds 990 meters. Sometimes it is possible to collect the same artifact twice in a single game. Upon unearthing an artifact, it displays its name and point value. Diamond Mine includes a total of forty-six different artifacts. ::Point values – 7,500–150,000 Notes *Upon playing Diamond Mine for the first time, the gems will be arranged in a specific pattern and an informative message appears over a yellow gem. This happens only if a Gold Rush mini-quest was not played before accessing Diamond Mine. **Because of this, the tutorial appears only in versions of Bejeweled 3 that feature Quest. *Pausing the game in Diamond Mine causes the gems to vanish, but they reappear upon resuming the game. This most likely happens to prevent "cheating." *When the game board moves up, existing gems in the upper rows are pushed off the top of the board. *If there are no possible matches when the game board moves up, a random basic gem will transform into a Hypercube. *It is possible to keep swapping gems after removing all the earth above the Dig Line. However, the Timer Bar will still continue counting down. **If the Timer Bar runs out, the game board will move up by itself. Badges Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The name of this game mode is a reference to the fact that Bejeweled was known as Diamond Mine, but the name was changed because it was too similar to that of an existing game called Diamond Mines. *Points in Diamond Mine are rewarded in the form of currency, except in Bejeweled Classic and the mobile versions of Bejeweled 3. *The ground darkens as each game of Diamond Mine progresses. This feature does not affect gameplay, and it exists only in the PC, Mac, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Bejeweled 3. *When the depth indicator exceeds 990 meters, it will display MAX (in most versions of Bejeweled 3) or 999 (in the Nintendo DS version) throughout the rest of the game. *According to evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled 3, the original name of this game mode was Buried Treasure. **The music featured in this game mode is even known as such in [[Bejeweled 3: A Musical Quest|the official Bejeweled 3 soundtrack]]. Names in other languages Gallery (PC and Mac versions) Diamond Mine Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Diamond Mine becomes available. Diamond Mine Mode MAX.png|The depth indicator showing a depth of "MAX" meters in Diamond Mine. Diamond Mine Mode Paused.png|A game of Diamond Mine when the game is paused. Related pages *Gold Rush – The mini-quest equivalent of Diamond Mine Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Secret Modes Category:Game modes